


PsychoLady at the Belasco

by carojane



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Fandom, hedwig - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carojane/pseuds/carojane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#BlaineisHedwig and Klaine fans follow his every move on social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PsychoLady at the Belasco

**HavenFaceGirl**

Just sitting at home pouting because BroadwayKlaine got tickets to see Muckraker! and I didn’t. Come on! The show was sold out weeks before it opened and still they didn’t extend it… 8 weeks is not long enough. pout pout pout

**BroadwayKlaine**

I’d tell you I had a horrible time if it would make you feel better, but we both know that’s a lie.

**HavenFaceGirl**

How could you possibly have a horrible time while watching Kurt Hummel work his magic. Even if everything around him was shit, he’d still be amazing!

**BroadwayKlaine**

We’re still on for rushing Hedwig tomorrow, so you can get your Blaine fix

**HavenFaceGirl**

*sigh* It will have to do.

* * *

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

Psycho drunk lady grabbed Hedwig’s legs while she was mid-carwash. #BlaineisHedwig

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

Hedwig fell off the chair and just barely missed kicking the carwash guy in the face. #BlaineisHedwig

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

Blaine limped a bit the rest of the show. Psycho Lady and friends were escorted out. People cheered. #BlaineisHedwig

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

Carwash guy left too. @broadwayklaine swears it was Kurt’s dad. But why would he leave?! #BlaineisHedwig

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

HolyF**kin’Hell! Psycho Lady just crashed stagedoor, climbed the barricade, crying and screeching like a banshee!! #BlaineisHedwig

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

They got PsychoLady a cab and looks like someone is escorting her home. Shoulda called the cops on her Psycho Ass. #BlaineisHedwig

* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

OMG, you guys. I saw Hedwig again last night with broadwayklaine and it was horrible! Never thought I’d say that, huh? I’m sure you’ve seen the tweets by now - if not, I’m insulted you are following my every social media move! JK! ;)

Hedwig was on fire, and the audience was eating her up. I swear, Blaine is part Mexican jumping bean with the way he throws himself across the stage and up on the car and other parts of the set. The jokes were landing just right and he has never sounded better on Origin of Love. When Sugar Daddy came on, I was so pumped cuz I had a prime spot to see all the audience stuff (5th row center orchestra - but close to the right aisle where the carwash happens).

The carwash guy was in the 3rd row on the aisle, so we had a pretty good view. BroadwayKlaine is positive that the carwash guy was Kurt’s dad, she squealed when she saw him before the show, and it was pretty hilarious that Blaine targeted him. He looked like he was laughing, too, until… It was HORRIBLE! The lady in the row right in front of the carwash guy (Mr. Hummel) turned around and GRABBED Blaine’s legs! He fell, of course, and if he wasn’t half spider monkey, he would have hurt himself (worse) and kicked carwash guy in the face. Hedwig brushed herself off and made a joke about how she knows she’s irresistible, but that lady needs to keep her fucking hands to herself.

The incident obvious rattled Blaine, and he improvised dance moves instead of doing more audience participation for the song. At the end of the song, the PsychoLady was escorted out by some ushers, along with the people she was with. The whole audience cheered and Hedwig joked that the lady needed a Xanax, a hot bubblebath and a healthy dose of embarrassment in the morning. The carwash guy (Kurt’s dad?) left then too, which was sad, but I’m wondering if he got hurt somehow, too.

Blaine was obviously rattled for the rest of the show, and his choreography was abridged because he was LIMPING. Still, he was amazing as always and adapted so well with the challenge. I was nervous during Wicked Little Town when he was up on the platform!

Anyway. The story does not end there. Of COURSE I stayed to stage door, and I got to talk to him again - he recognized me. I asked him about his ankle and he said it was “twinged” a bit, but he’s had worse in rehearsal. When he was about halfway through the crowd, there was a huge commotion and people were being pushed out of the way. It was PsychoLady escaped from the ward again! She launched her way over the metal barriers towards Blaine, but the bodyguard caught her. She was screeching “Blainey! I’m so sorry! Blainey.” I got like so much 2nd hand embarrassment watching Blaine have to deal with her. Poor guy!

She was taken inside - which really surprised me - but I guess they were calling a taxi to take her home. One of the assistants went with her - probably to make sure she actually stayed home this time!!

Blaine finished signing and talking to everyone at the stage door, and he was a little rushed doing it. I can imagine he was stressed out! He left pretty quickly after that.

I so want to go again today, but I have a lot of homework this weekend. Damn school1!!

**Waiting4Klivorse**

God, you Blaine stans are scary crazy. And he encourages it! This fan obviously feels so entitled that she can risk the safety of everyone around her, just so she can grope her fav.

**KurtHummelLovefest**

Totally gross. He does encourage this type of behavior, and this time it’s him that got hurt (instead of Kurt for once!)

Also, I highly doubt that the guy in the audience was Burt Hummel. Why would he go to see Blanderson when his son was performing downtown in a limited engagement? From all the evidence, Kurt’s family doesn’t even like his choice in husbands. Who would blame them. #Kurtdeservesbetter

**BroadwayKlaine**

Actually, it was Burt Hummel. I grew up near Lima, Ohio (where Kurt is from) and he was the Congressman for my district for 3 terms. I was in middle school through high school at the time, and he came to my school to talk to our GSA where I got to talk to him for half an hour. He’s amazing and I would recognize him anywhere.

Burt and his wife love Blaine. I don’t know what evidence you are talking about, but I think the fact that he officiated their wedding shows how much he supports their marriage. Also, he can support both his son and his son’s husband in their separate performances by attending them on different nights. I bet Kurt is thrilled his dad is going to see Blaine performing Hedwig.

**Waiting4Klivorse**

Lol. If it was Kurt’s dad he got up and LEFT mid performance. That’s how much he supports his son-in-law. And is no one worried that Burt Hummel may have gotten hurt, or that Blanderson nearly *kickd* him in the *face*?

**HavenFaceGirl**

Gah! get the F*ck of my Tumblr post! I don’t care if you’re delusional enough to think the Kurt and his family hates Blaine and that Blaine is some kind of manipulative abusive person for keeping them married, or whatever you psychotic Blaine-haters are hallucinating these days. Blaine was ACTUALLY hurt, and it was NOT his fault.

**KurtHummelLovefest**

Enough with your ableism. The fact is Burt Hummel left mid show (if it was even him), which only goes to show how happy he was at getting singled out and then nearly kicked in the face. The point is, Blaine-stans are horrible entitled stalkers who actually endanger people around them, including their fav, his husband and his husband’s family.

**HavenFaceGirl**

And you’re both blocked. 

* * *

 

**@HavenFacedgrl**

Return of Psycho Lady?! http://bit.ly/fakeimage #BlaineisHedwig

* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

So, I decided to go for the Lottery, cuz I’m obsessed and quite possibly addicted. (And homework can wait, right? ;)) Also, I want to make sure Blaine is all right after last night’s fiasco! Well, I was waiting outside the theatre with my friend who I dragged along (I’m trying to convert all my friends into Klainiacs!!), when SHE came down the sidewalk. I guess other people recognized her too because everyone was staring, whispering and pointing. But!!! They let her in the stage door. WHAT?!?!

I should mention who she was with - Santana Lopez. You know, that reality star with the 3 minute tirade on Amazing Race accusing everyone of cheating - when she and her wife were eliminated. If you having seen the viral video - check it out! It’s hilarious.

I’ve never liked that Santana Lopez is friends with Klaine because it’s totally obvious that she’s a huge parasitic leech who uses her famous friends to get notoriety. She even recorded a song on Mercedes Jones’ last album because she’s not good enough to have her own.

So now, she’s bringing her toxic friend who PHYSICALLY ASSAULTS Blaine while he’s performing and she brings her back to meet him. Why?! And we all know Blaine is way too nice to everyone so he won’t say anything about it. He’ll probably even take pics with the PsychoLady because he’s too polite to say no. Especially to his friends.

At least she looked sober this time??? I saw them in the theater, but I wasn’t close to them. All I know is that Hedwig steered clear of their seats for any of the audience interaction parts in Sugar Daddy. I don’t blame her! The show was great as usual, but you could tell that Blaine’s ankle was still bothering him and some of the choreography was toned down to accommodate that. It doesn’t seem like we’re back to the Crate days of Hedwig, but hopefully he gets some time to recover if he needs it.

* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

  * **@KurtHummelNY:** A Monday of iced ankles, pain meds, Disney movie marathons, and getting spoiled by parents. Lucky duck, @blainenightwing.
  * **@blainenightwing:** @KurtHummelNY Somebody’s jealous...
  * **@KurtHummelNY:** @blainenightwing Somebody wishes he could do the spoiling instead… :(



They are too cute! Does this mean Kurt’s dad is taking care of Blaine. d'AWWWWW!!! 

* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

  * **@blainenightwing:** A Whole New World duet with mom. Aladdin is trippy on pain meds.
  * **@SantanaLimaHtsAdj:** Your whole family is a bunch of lightweight lushes. All I can say is Rachel Berry and Spin The Bottle.
  * **@KurtHummelNY:** I’m still not over the fact that @StarRachelBerry kissed @blainenightwing before I did. #Bisexualforaweek
  * **@blainenightwing:**  Of course @KurtHummelNY has *never* kissed a girl, right @Fondu42? #100percentGay
  * **@SantanaLimaHtsAdj:** Leave my wife and your husband’s weird Mellencamp phase out of this, munchkin man.



Blaine kissed Rachel Berry before he kissed Kurt! What?!?

I love when we get little snippets of their lives like this. But ugh, I hate remembering that they are friends with Santana Lopez.

**BroadwayKlaine**

They aren’t just friends with her. They had a double wedding with her and her wife. Santana has photos on her instagram.

**HavenFaceGirl**

I knooooow. It’s so depressing that they have anything to do with such a train wreck. But I am drawn to beautiful pics of Klaine anyday, so I’ll try to block out the sight of little miss hanger on.

**Santanafan**

Actually, the story is that it was Santana and Brittany’s wedding and your presh boys couldn’t handle not being in the spotlight for 2 seconds, so Brittana’s special day became a double wedding. Who’s the “hanger on”?

**HavenFaceGirl**

Yeah, no. The hanger on is still the no-talent whose only notoriety comes from being friends with actual celebrities and having fits on reality shows.

* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

OMG!!! BroadwayKlaine! I was looking at the wedding photos and I found this one. That’s PsychoLady - but look!!! That’s Kurt in the background!

So PsychoLady was at Klaine’s wedding and Blaine knows her already. But how?

**BroadwayKlaine**

Wow! Good catch. I totally missed that (I was distracted by Kurt in the background…) I think the other woman is Santana’s mom - according to the tags in some of the other photos.

**TubbingtonDance**

That’s Blaine’s mom.

**HavenFaceGirl**

Hahaha. No. There’s no way PsychoLady is Blaine’s mom.

* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

Recap of the weekend in Klaine fandom:

  * Hedwig was mid carwash when PsychoLady grabbed her, making her fall and hurt her ankle. She hobbled on and finished the show.

  * PsychoLady was escorted out of the show.

  * PsychoLady returned for stagedoor and practically assaulted Blaine a second time.

  * PsychoLady was escorted into a taxi home.

  * PsychoLady returns the next day - sober(?) and subdued, with Santana Lopez

  * Speculation that PsychoLady is Santana Lopez’s mom after this tweet. Debate ensues.

  * Pezites (Santana’s fans) show evidence that PsychoLady is not Santana’s mom.

  * More speculation of PsychoLady’s identity




* * *

 

**HavenFaceGirl**

  * **anon asks:**  do you think that the woman from friday night is blaine’s mom? santana lopez tweeted about her and said ‘mama’.



You’re talking about this tweet:

  * **@SantanaLimaHtsAdj:**  Mama got a little too rowdy at the carwash. @blainenightwing



No, I don’t think that PsychoLady is Blaine’s mom just because his tweet said he was a mama’s boy. It may not be Santana’s mom, but is probably her wife’s mom or maybe another friend’s mom. Maybe mama means something else entirely.

The reason I'm sure it's not Blaine's mom is because i have a theory that Mrs Anderson isn’t in the picture and hasn’t been for a while.

The thing is, Blaine has never talked about his mom in any of his interviews or to fans. He’s really reluctant to talk about any of his family, even Cooper. Remember when the whole fandom didn’t know that they were brothers? And there was fanfics about Kurt and Cooper when they did that indie film together? And all the speculation that Kurt was cheating on Blaine because he seemed so close to Cooper during filming? And then at the premiere, Blaine was like, I’m so happy to be supporting my husband AND my brother? That was like the first time fandom was like, oh! Blaine has a family!

He rarely ever talks about his family, but when he answers questions about his “parents” he always talks about his dad. How he tried to turn him straight when Blaine came out, how he never came to Blaine’s performances growing up, how despite his best efforts he raised two actor sons. It’s just really noticeable that he never talks about his mom. Okay, yeah, he mentioned singing with mom in his tweet the other day - but I still maintain that he was talking about Kurt’s step-mom, who he has called mom in the past (here,here,here) and we know that Kurt’s parents are in town to see him in Muckraker!

Still, Blaine has been notably silent on the mom front, which leads me to believe that there is no mom. No, not in the ‘Blaine magically appeared fully grown out of nowhere’ way. (that was a fun meme stage in our fandom, but some people actually seemed to take it seriously? wtf?) I mean, something happened where Blaine’s mom is out of the picture, so he never mentions her. Why else would he be so mum (pun intended) on the issue? 

* * *

 

“The internet hates my mom, Kurt,” Blaine whines from the bed as Kurt enters the room.

Kurt pauses in toweling off his wet hair to send a confused glance at his husband. “And we care what the internet thinks now?”

“They’re calling her ‘PsychoLady’,” Blaine says, pouting. “She was just excited to see the show and got drunk at dinner. I don’t want my fans to hate my mom.”

“Honey, the fans don’t know your mom,” Kurt soothes, dropping the towel over the chair rail of his vanity as he sits to start his post-shower pre-bed moisturizing ritual. “Wasn’t there speculation for a while that you came from a cabbage patch fully formed with no parents at all?”

“I think Brittany started that. She’s a huge troll on Tumblr.”

“This is the first time your mom’s been to New York to see you since before Virginia Woolf. You know she was nervous seeing you up there, on a Broadway stage. And your fans can be a little overwhelming at times.”

“My fans?” Blaine asks, affronted. “Why are they just my fans when they are terrorizing my mother? I thought they were our fans.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, patting an ampule into his cheeks. “Fine, our fans can be overwhelming sometimes. Some even give me flashbacks of JigSue.” Blaine shutters at the memory. “I know they still frighten my dad sometimes, and he’s used to them by now.”

“They’re not that bad,” Blaine argues. Kurt shoots him a skeptical look as he stands and crosses over to the bed. “They aren’t! Fans are always passionate about what they appreciate, and I’m flattered that they appreciate me. I just wish they didn’t hate my mom”

“Blaine, arguing with the internet is the definition of insanity.”

“I thought the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results,” Blaine counters.

“Exactly,” Kurt says with a fond smile, then leans over and kisses his husband. “Now, let me sleep. I have an early meeting about the screenplay Heidi sent over, and I wanted to look it over one last time to make some notes.”

“Goodnight, Kurt, I love you,” Blaine says, kissing him on the cheek.

“Love you, too,” Kurt replies, eyes already closed.

Blaine smiles at him before looking back at his phone. Resolved, he finds the picture he took with his mom backstage and composes a new tweet.

 

**@blainenightwing**

The best nights are always when family’s in the audience. I love you mom!

 

Notes pop up immediately.

 

**@HavenFaceGirl retweeted and added**

PsychoLady is Blaine‘s mom?!? poor Blaine. Oh, I can already see the Baingst fics now.

 

Blaine sighs hard, turns off his phone, turns off the bedside light and snuggles down next to Kurt.

“Insanity,” Kurt murmers into the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> both photos are from Gina Gershon's instagram


End file.
